Money isn't everything
by SNOWFLAK3.X
Summary: Momo Hinamori is spoiled by her multi-millionaire parents, can a white haired prodigy teach her the right way? AU HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Money isn't everything

Momos Pov

_I always ask myself 'is money everything?' I'm always confused by this question so I asked my parents._

"_Mummy, Daddy is money important?" I questioned them_

"_Ha-ha, of corse it is important, if we didn't have money, you would be living in the streets right now" Both of them laughed at my question_

"_Then, is it everything?" I asked again_

_There was a silence in the room, in that silence I wish and wish in my heart that they would say no and tell me what is more important than money but they didn't._

"_Of corse honey, money __**is **__everything" my dad said with a straight face and then gave me a soft smile._

_Being a naïve young girl, of corse I believed him, every little bit of that sentence. I was brought up differently than children's of my age. In my childhood I wasn't allowed to play with other kids or even communicate with them, I had private teachers so it wasn't needed for me to go to a school. That's what Mum told me anyway. I also had a separate lesson with my Mum, she would teach me the 'manners and how I should behave'._

_Years pass by and I was being brought up into a high-class snob without me noticing. I would always do the 'Bitch check' whenever I see someone, if the person wasn't in my standard I wouldn't even look at that person again. Sometimes I pity myself, how I turned into but wouldn't be bothered changing because every time I did something what my mum wasn't expecting of me she would give me this big lecture. I did wanted to change but scared of the new me_

_This year, my Mum and Dad told me I'm going to a public high school with other students of my age because they wanted me to see what the outside world is like. I'm scared but also very excited, today my butler is taking me to buy a new school uniform._

The black shiny limousine drove smoothly along the road but earning few stares from the people we passed by_. Rolling my eyes and started thinking when we would arrive at this mall. Then my butler interrupted my thoughts, "Miss, we have arrive" the old elder said gently. I nodded and waited for him to open the door for me. As usual he did the same, getting off his seat and left the car while shutting the door gently behind him and opened the door for me while bowing down. I got off the car as well and thanked my Butler with a nod and a small smile._

Normal Pov

Momo stood next to her limousine and took a look around; she did the 'bitch check' for everyone that was around her.

"Lets go in" the butler said blankly to remind Momo, what she was here for.

Momo started walking towards the shopping centres entrance but distracted by whistles and stares. Rolling her eyes, feeling disgusted by their behaviour.

Momo Hinamori has chocolate brown eyes and silky dark down hair, which she tied into a plain pigtails, her hair reached to her back. She had pale soft skin and was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a darker bubble gum and a Pink cardigan on top of the t-shirt. She also wore a puffy sky blue skirt that reached her knees and plain indigo dolly shoes.

Reaching the entrance, she grabbed the handle and opened it. Hinamori eyes widened at the crowd. 'Miss, stay close to me' the butler reminded the teen.

They began walking closer to the crowd, the two of them went past moody mums that are dragging their crying children along the shopping centre, a group of teenagers and all sort of people. Most of them sickened the brunette. Without Momo noticing they have arrived at the shop, the brunette just followed her butler. She looked up and read '_Seireitei Highs Uniform'_

'Seireitei? That must be the school I'm going to' the brunette entered the shop. She looked around and tried to search for her school uniform herself but failed because it was her first time shopping for herself. The young teen quickly loss interest and got her butler to find her uniform for her. The elder quickly found it and paid for it at the counter and then they excited the shop.

'What's the point for me to go all the way here to get this uniform?' the brunette mentally complained to herself. 'And why here anyway? , In a mall?; they could have sold the uniform in the schools office or something'. Momo kept thinking and complaining in her mind and didn't took notice what is in front of her.

_Bump_

That brought her back to reality, 'huh?' Hinamori quickly mumbled a quiet sorry and tried to leave, avoiding contact with the person she just bumped into. The person looked at her and grabbed her wrist before she left and turned her around. Emerald green eyes met chocolate brown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Panda-Fanda, you really motivated me :D and thanks for reviewing! Please read and review everyone ! x ;)**

**

* * *

**

Money isn't everything

The brunette face made an annoyed look and swatted the white haired boys hand away. "Don't touch me" and gave him a glare. The white haired teen smirked and said "What?, you have disease or something?".

Momo eyes twitched at the cheeky comment and replied angrily "No! But I might have it now, since you touched me, commoner" she sticked her tongue. The other teen lifted one of his eyebrows up, 'commoner?' he questioned himself. She smirked "nothing else to say?, if you don't mind, I am going to take my leave" she turned back around and started walking away.

Once again, a hand grabbed her thin wrist. "What do you want?!" she turned around angrily, nearly losing her temper.

"An apology" he said blankly

The brunette looked at him confusingly, 'An apology?, why would he want that?' she asked herself

"Well, are you going to say it or not?"

"Miss, you bumped into him, it is normal for you to apologise" the butler reminded the brunette.

Momo rolled her eyes and mumbled a sorry, avoiding eye contacts with the white haired teen. He frowned and tightened the grip around her wrist.

"Say it" he demanded

"No" she shouted back, while trying to get out of his grip

"Say it now" he demanded again but a hint of annoyance in his voice

"No, means no!" Momo replied angrily. The grip tightened more, "Oww!, okay I'm sorry!"

The white haired teens hand left the brunettes wrist, Momo quickly grabbed her hand back; and checked for a mark or anything. "Look, my wrist is all red now, thanks to some one" the young teen complained while pushing her swollen hand right in front of the white haired boy. He smirked "Well, none of this would have happened if you just apologise in the first place" he said blankly but there was a hint of happiness in his tone.

Momo rolled her eyes, while rubbing her hand gently. "You really need to learn some manners", he said while rubbing her head, messing up her hair. The brunette blushed in embarrassment and gave an _hmph_ while leaving. Quickly headed towards the exit to avoid the white haired boy to see her flushed face. The white haired teen smiled and noticed there was a key on the floor; she must have accidentally dropped it when she bumped into me

* * *

He picked it up and was going to call the girl but stopped because she was already out of his sight and probably already left the shopping centre. He sighed and examined the key and the few hanging key rings, which were dangling off the key chain. Hoping to find an address or a phone number on the key rings but most unlikely. He lifted an eyebrow up 'Momo Hinamori' he read, that most be her name. The white haired boy looked at the key ring in interest, the name was made of sparkly little diamonds joined together, making the shape of each letter. 'She must be rich, having a key ring like that and a butler' he thought to himself and stuffed it inside his pocket, hoping to see her again and return her belonging.

The brunette got off the car and walked towards the large wooden door of the humongous mansion. She reached into her pocket to find the silver key, but feeling no object inside her pocket. Momo searched in every pocket and started panicking, the butler looked at her worriedly.

"Miss, what's wrong?" he questioned her politely

"I must have left the keys in my room" she lied and nervously smiled, while ringing the bell. The door slowly opened, a maid stood there smiling at Momo, the brunette entered the large mansion and deciding not to walk the long stairs and the endless corridors, she took the lift instead. Quickly arriving to her room, she gently pushed open her door, holding her school uniform that was in a bag. Momo room was simple; the walls were pale pink and white fluffy carpet. There were some pictures around the room, large wallpapers of animals and flowers, a massive closet; that stored over hundreds of different clothes, shoes, bags etc. A plain white wooden desk with a computer on top, a pink swivel chair and a large plasma TV with many large soft cushions around. Momo did not own a pet because her parents thought they were dirty creatures but she did had many soft toys around her room.

The brunette walked towards her personal bathroom, deciding to take a shower because she was feeling a bit sweaty of the heat. The warm water that came from the shower made contact with her skin, feeling relaxed she closed her eyes until a knock on the door disturbed her.

"Miss, your dinner will be ready in 30 minutes" the maid reminded Momo politely on the other side of the door

"Okay, I'll be there" she said blankly and carried on washing herself. Wrapping herself up with a towel and left the bathroom, she stood in front of the closet and grabbed her sky blue pyjamas and her fluffy pair of slippers. The brunette dried her hair while brushing it and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied she walked over to her desk and grabbed her diary out and began writing in it.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Tomorrow is my first day at Seireitei High, I am a bit nervous because I hardly socialise with kids my age… mother won't allow it .. Anyway today I met this boy he was asking me to apologise because I bump into him, can you believe him?, well it was my fault but its so embarrassing to apologise. I hope I meet him again; it was fun to argue with him though. Oh and I lost my key -_-' I'm going to keep it a secret until I find it but what if it breaks into the mansion and steals everything? _

_But if I tell mum she would shout at me but at least she would change the lock to prevent some one from breaking in. sigh… I don't know what to do. I'll write more tomorrow, wish me luck at my first day of the new school ^-^_

_-Momo_

_

* * *

_

The brunette finished writing her diary and left the room, heading towards the dining room to eat.


End file.
